The Argo and the Deslargeist
by BluEnigma
Summary: Star Blazers AU: Zordar's might is challenged with a superior intellect and an old weapon is put to clever use to stop his mighty dreadnought.


_**The Argo and the Deslageist**_

by Enigmainblue

Genre: Star Blazers AU

Timeline: In between episodes 25 (_The Final Battle)_ and 26 (_Argo, Make Us Proud!)_ of the second season of _Star Blazers_.

**Leader Desslok's Flag Ship - Desula III **

**General Talan's personal log**

The _Desula II_ has been refitted to the _Desula III_. Technology Chief Malsky finished testing on both the Desslok Gun and S.M.I.T.E and both are in prime operating condition. It was hard for all of us as we sectioned her into pieces. She was a present that was built for Leader Desslok at our shipyard on Planet Ai. Velte, my eldest brother, was Secretary of Defense and I was the officer in charge of defense as well as being on the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Between the two of us we were able to have her constructed secretly. We planned on giving her to Leader Desslok for his birthday, alas fate took us in another direction and Gamilon was destroyed. While we were searching for Desslok, the men kept referring to her as _Deslageist. _We retrieved Desslok from the White Comet Empire. He was quite pleased with the ship and found its nickname quite endearing and proper, considering that the Star Force most likely believed he was dead. She will always will be the heart of our fleet - the men have seen to that. Bits and pieces of her hull have been found soldered on all of our ships so that _Deslageist_ literally embodies our entire fleet.

We are preparing to leave, not as adversaries, but as allies of the Star Force and the Earth. This shockwave is still rippling throughout the fleet with mixed results. I have not had much time to sort through it myself. Almost a year ago, Velte asked me to take his wife and two children to safety prior to the _Argo_ being dragged into Gamilon's Sulfur Sea. Velte died in the aftermath. I know because I buried him and many others.

Many of our people blame Desslok for the fall of Gamilon. When word of our new alliance reaches them I fear our troubles will only multiply. I suppose the same could be said of the humans as well. How many men did they lose in the war with us? How many of their veterans would gladly welcome us as brothers or allies? It is a fine conundrum that both Leader Desslok and Derek Wildstar will have to work through.

Talan placed his log in a drawer and locked it. Then he headed out to the mess hall. He rounded the corner, greeting the soldiers as they switched their shifts. Many generals refused to enter the mess hall because it was 'below their station.' "And they wonder why they know so little about their men," he thought. Yes, they were soldiers fighting for the empire but that didn't mean they should be treated as objects. These men had lives, families, and concerns. Talan prided himself on developing a strong rapport with his crew. His officers and soldiers knew they could place their complete confidence in him. That, he felt, made them one of the best crews in the fleet.

Like all Gamilon ships, the walls and ceilings of the carrier were studded with crater-like panels and display screens, giving them an organic touch. The concept reminded the officers and soldiers that they were fighting and expanding for the greater good of their home.

Talan entered the mess hall looking for a mug of _khorza_, or what the humans called coffee. Gamilons preferred their caffeine to be _much_ stronger than human version. He smiled when he saw today's offering listed as the Gamilashum Special. He poured himself a mug of it, took a sip and concluded that it _did_, indeed, taste as if it were siphoned from the _Desula II_'s reactor.

Suddenly the klaxon blared. "Red alert! This_ is _not a drill! Repeat, this is _not_ a drill! General Talan, to the bridge!" Red light flooded the hall. Talan took a final gulp and headed towards the bridge.

The bridge doors parted to reveal Lieutenant Commander Leon Gratz barking orders. "Kreib, tell Major Barger that if he values his neck he _will_ leave Invidia's ship in one piece, else he'll have to explain it Leader Desslok! Damage the _Sabella_'s _**engines**_. _Kobushi_ and _Karasu_, lock your tractor beams onto the cruiser! Do _not_ let her ram us!"

Both destroyers neared the cruiser. Light bluish beams shot from the eye-like fixtures at the bows and held the cruiser in place.

"Report!" ordered Talan.

"Sir! At 1500 hours Major Ryzar's patrol was investigating an explosion on the Comet Empire when they were attacked by Invidia's cruiser. They did not provoke her attack. She said that we are traitors for not destroying the Star Force and that Leader Desslok must die. We also intercepted a message she sent to Zordar's ship requesting his help and she made a bead for our ship after his response, sir."

A familiar, charmingly lethal voice spoke, "Let me see that transmission, lieutenant commander."

He handed the tablet to Leader Desslok. His eyes scanned the message:

REQUEST FOR ASSITANCE DENIED. YOU ARE NO LONGER A PRINCESS OF THE COMET EMPIRE NOR ARE YOU MY DAUGHTER.

Desslok handed the tablet to Talan. "Invidia's deception has finally been rewarded. Put me through to her ship and bring up the Desslok Gun."

"Yes, sir."

**On board the **_**Sabella**_** (Princess Invidia's Cruiser)**

"I told you this was _madness_, Princess!" yelled General Dyar, who was manning the artillery controls. "It is one thing to attack the Gamilon fleet from the _Comet Empire_ and quite another to attack it on our own!" The _Sabella_ rocked violently as the precision fighters peppered it with shots.

"The Gamilon fleet has us surrounded!" added General Gorse

"You men are nothing but _cowards_!" Invidia hissed as she looked over the radar. "Ram the planes if you must, but we _will_ destroy Desslok, permanently, even if it takes our last breath!" With that she slammed down the thrust and clipped the wing of a Gamilon fighter, sending it spinning out of control.

A huge explosion aft brought the _Sabella_ to a halt and then it jerked violently as tractor beams held the cruiser.

"Invidia, I _demand_ that you stop these hostilities at _once_!" Desslok's face glared at her from the main screen.

"_Traitor_! I should've left you to _rot_ in that prison cell!"

His voice was tauntingly playful, "But you didn't, did you? You couldn't _resist_ badgering me one last time, and now you've come back to finish _me_ off, yes?"

Invidia jabbed a finger at the screen. "Father knows you told the Star Force where to attack us!"

Desslok folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Yet Zordar has disowned and banished _you_ from the Comet Empire." His brow furrowed and he lowered his voice, "We have unfinished business, Invidia. _Now_ you will pay dearly for humiliating _me_."

The tractor beams released the _Sabella_ and the ships cleared the area.

"What are they doing?" asked Gorse

A red carrier approached. Dyar noticed that part of Desslok's blue flag ship was attached to the deck. The bow portion of it glowed yellow.

"_No_!" he said slowly

General Talan's voice could be heard over the main screen, "Ten seconds to firing! Release the safety catch!"

"Enjoy your new prison, Invidia, and give my regards to your father when he joins you."

The image of Desslok zoomed out to show him standing behind the Desslok Gun. His gloved fingers squeezed the trigger and the beam arced across space and into the _Sabella_. The cruiser exploded in a blinding flash of light.

"Good _riddance_!" muttered Talan.

"Sir! Prince Zordar has begun to attack the _Argo_! Wait...he's addressing them, sir." reported Gratz.

"Patch it through," replied Desslok.

Zordar's dreadnought filled the main screen, dwarfing the smoke wreathed _Argo_. His baritone voice boomed through the Gamilon bridge: "Fools! Are you ready to give up? There is no power greater than mine. What chance does your Planet Earth have? It's a _cosmic joke_! Hahahahaha!"

In Desslok's eyes Gamilon briefly swapped places with Earth. An image of Zordar appeared, laughing manically over Gamilon as he destroyed it at his leisure. Desslok's jaw and fists clenched at the sight. "All Wildstar can do is ram the _Argo_ into Zordar's ship, and that _won't_ stop him," he thought. His cape snapped in the air as he headed to the main tactical display. "And yet..." he said as his eyes went from the icon representing his flag ship, to that of the _Argo_, and finally to Zordar's dreadnought. "Of _course_!" he said, slamming the edge of the table.

"Sir?" asked Talan as he stood next to him.

"The Star Force developed a reflective force field based on the technology of our Reflex Gun. Last year, when I had fired on the Argo, it deflected the beam back at my ship. If we could coordinate positions between our two ships we could strike Zordar's dreadnought amidships with the Desslok Gun. Talan, I want you to calculate a firing solution allowing for adjustments should Zordar change course. Then contact Wildstar - I wish to speak with him before he does something _very_ rash."

Talan's eyebrows arched. "Before _he_ does something very rash, sir?"

"Don't worry, Talan, I have the utmost trust in your abilities and that of the Star Force. Zordar may have a mighty ship, but like the rest of his officers he values massive weaponry over the greatest weapon in the world." He tapped his temple.

"And Gamilonian guile, sir," added Talan. "Those buffoons had absolutely _no_ imagination at all."

Desslok smiled. "No, they didn't." He placed a hand on Talan's shoulder, "Let's finish this, my friend. I don't know about you, but I've run out of patience with Cometine hospitality."

"With pleasure, sir!"

_**Argo**_** - First Bridge**

"Wildstar! We're receiving a message from Leader Desslok!"

"Put it on the screen, Homer!"

"Yes, sir!"

Desslok appeared on the screen. "Wildstar, I can help you disable Zordar's ship."

"_What_? How?" asked Wildstar.

A tactical screen displaying the three ships replaced the image of the Gamilon leader. "I trust you still have that reflective force field that you adapted from our Reflex Gun, yes?"

"Yes, we do. Sandor, my Chief Science Officer, developed it and modified it before we left for Telezart."

"My commendations at such a quick and ingenious adaptation, Sandor," replied Desslok. "Wildstar, I propose to fire the Desslok Gun at the Argo. Using the reflective shielding the _Argo_ would have approximately plus/minus six seconds to adjust its position so the beam will bounce back towards Zordar's dreadnought amidships, _here_. That should destroy the bridge, engines, and disable the cannon."

"We'll need to adjust the Argo's navigation precisely at the moment the beam hits us. For that to work I'll need a direct feed from your ship, Desslok," added Sandor.

"General Talan has calculated a firing solution including adjustments should Zordar come about," replied Desslok. "I will tell him to liaison with you, Sandor." Desslok's face replaced the tactical screen.

"You are putting yourself at _great_ risk for us and the Earth, Desslok," Wildstar said, gravely, "for that you have our eternal gratitude."

The Gamilon leader lowered his voice, "We are of a similar mind, Derek Wildstar. I know what you were planning to do with the _Argo_, and were I in your position I would choose the same course. However, if there is one thing I _cannot_ stand it is the waste of fine officers and ships." His image faded from the screen.

"Did he just _compliment_, us Wildstar?" ask Homer.

"Yes, I believe so, Homer. Sandor, you'll need to control navigation from your station and relay with the information you receive from General Talan. I-Q9, you will assist Sandor with the steering of the ship. Nova, tell the crew to move to the bow section and to brace for impact.

"Roger!"

**Desslok's ship**

"Leader Desslok, Sandor has informed me that the Star Force has received our telemetry and has engaged their reflective force field," said Talan.

"Excellent! Start the countdown!"

"Yes, sir!"

Desslok placed his hands in the familiar positions. He felt the power humming through his hands and smiled, deep in thought. "Where are all of your insults, now, Prince Zordar? Where is your _mighty_ fleet? Your bumbling idiots wouldn't listen to me, and now it is _I_ who will make you a cosmic joke!"

Gratz broke his thoughts."Sir! Prince Zordar is requesting to speak with you!"

"Ten seconds to firing. Release the safety catch!" ordered Talan.

A determined look covered his face as he leaned in close to the Desslok Gun. "_Deslageist_, strike for the glory of Gamilon and for the people of Earth!" he thought. Then he spoke, "You can tell Zordar that _this_ is my answer." He squeezed the trigger. The beam sizzled and raced towards the _Argo_. It slammed against the reflective shielding on the port side. The whole ship trembled violently and felt as if it would shake itself apart. Sandor and IQ-9 adjusted the angle of the ship as it struggled to turn against the beam.

"_Argo_, make us _**proud**_!" shouted Wildstar as held onto Nova tightly.

The beam bounced off the shielding and sped towards Zordar's ship. His eyes widened. He saw the beam speeding towards him. The dreadnought would not make the turn in time. An aura glowed around the beam: Gamilons and humans stood around it, as if their combined essence gave it even more potency.

"No! _**No**_! _I_ am the greatest power in the uni..." His voice was cut short as the beam tore through the bridge and delivered his doom, sending the bridge and the engines into oblivion. An almighty explosion rippled out and violently rocked the _Argo_.

The flash finally ebbed on the _Argo_'s bridge and many low whistles and gasps were heard. A gaping hole appeared on the dreadnought where the bridge and engines used to be.

"We did it!" yelled Eager. Cheers and cries of joy filled the bridge.

**Desslok's ship**

Desslok narrowed his eyes at the flash. A slow smile formed on his lips when he saw a giant hole where the bridge and engines used to be.

He looked knowingly at his ancestral friend, who had shared in his humiliations from the Comet Empire.

Talan smiled. "Well _done_, sir!"

"Gamilon and Earth owe _you_, their thanks my friend. As do I."

"Alright, gentlemen, let's remove that eyesore once and for all," ordered Desslok. "Technical teams one and two, check the dreadnought for any traps and retrieve the technology that hasn't be demolished. _Kobushi_, _Karasu_, _Raime_, and _Bromberr_, tow the remains away from the Earth. We don't want that behemoth crashing into them."

"Leader Desslok, Wildstar wishes to speak with you," said Gratz.

Desslok nodded.

Wildstar appeared on the screen. "Leader Desslok, General Talan, once again we offer you our thanks. I don't think Zordar was expecting the Gamilons and the Star Force to strike him."

Desslok beamed. "Expect the unexpected - the very words we live by, Wildstar, and the very thing Zordar thought he would never have to worry about. _That_ was his _first_ and _last_ mistake."

"I'm glad our sides could work together, Desslok. May we do so again when the time comes."

"Let us both hope we have a respite before that time comes, Wildstar. I long to return to the Great Magellanic Cloud and rebuild the empire. I would, however, like to invite you and your crew to my ship this evening for a celebration commemorating our friendship."

"Thank you, Desslok. We accept your gracious offer." Wildstar's image faded.

"Lieutenant Commander Gratz, you have the bridge," said Desslok. "Excellent work, by the way. I observed you earlier before we went to red alert. Any other man could have lost his wits, but you didn't." Desslok looked at Talan and then back at Gratz, "Then again, you learned from a _master_."

Gratz beamed with pride as he saluted, "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Don't let it go to your head, Gratz," replied Talan. "We'll _both_ expect even _better_ from you next time!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Gamilons _and_ humans together on _one_ ship...drunk on Gamilonian wine?"asked Talan when he and Desslok cleared the bridge. "This is going to be an _interesting _night, sir," commented Talan.

"Yes it will, Talan. It is something that neither of us ever thought would happen."

END


End file.
